


I'M THE ALPHA NOW (artwork)

by romanianwind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf Artwork
Genre: Alpha Scott, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanianwind/pseuds/romanianwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hum, first post, yay.<br/>so, ... i don't really know if it has its place here, but i remember seeing great art on this site, so i was like "eh, let's share it on AO3 since i already posted it on tumblr, it will be fun" (not that this piece is "great art", i'm far away from doing anything great x)) and now i'm not so sure x).<br/>enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'M THE ALPHA NOW (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> hum, first post, yay.  
> so, ... i don't really know if it has its place here, but i remember seeing great art on this site, so i was like "eh, let's share it on AO3 since i already posted it on tumblr, it will be fun" (not that this piece is "great art", i'm far away from doing anything great x)) and now i'm not so sure x).  
> enjoy?


End file.
